Miraculously Magical
by The Solo Song Warrior
Summary: The rein of the dark Lord Hawk Moth was the worst thing to happen to the world. The mages were defeated and their only hope was their children and other young mages to come. Marinette, Adrien, and Mona have the power to bring the power hungry man to his knees. Will they succeed? Or will they lose their power to the darkness?
1. Rise of Lord Hawk Moth

_The rise of the dark lord Hawk Moth was a tragic time for the world. He was a man with dark magic with a deep thirst for power. But in order for his rein to last forever he needed to get rid of all magic people there were, they were known as mages. Their strength and rebelliousness were the biggest threat to him. So he sent his akumas to make sure they were taken care of._

 _But although his powers were great, Lord Hawk Moth could only get the mages that were adults, leaving their children behind to be taken away another day. But even though he knew this, Hawk Moth needed the three most powerful ones that could take him down, and their parents were his last targets._

* * *

The Dupain-Cheng couple ran out of their now boarded-up home with their newborn daughter Marinette in their hands. They were some of the last mages with a child that haven't been taken away by the akumas and meeting the last few mages with their children.

As Mrs. Dupain-Cheng blasted a few akumas with her magic, her husband held their daughter close to him as they ran to an abandoned street, Mrs. Agreste waited for them with her newborn son, Adrien Agreste, in her they reached her, the Mercier's ran up to them with their newborn daughter Mona in their hands.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Mrs. Agreste asked. "We can do nothing more except wait for the day Hawk Moth is defeated," Mr. Dupain-Cheng said as three children that were once the kids of other mages and took the children. As the adults gave their children away the saw a huge swarm of akumas were headed their way. Before the children left the adults gave their children gifts.

Marinette was given a pair of ladybug earrings, Adrien was given a black cat ring, and Mona was given a bluebird belt buckle. "These will always protect them and whoever is around them," Mr. Mercier said. "Go!" The children ran as the mages tried to stop the swarm, only to be defeated by the darkness. The kids ran till they reached a big abandoned, run don, boarded up building. When they got inside they slammed the door close, locked and barricaded.

Inside the children of the mages from newborns to toddlers. The darkness of the akumas slipped through a crack and head for the children. But before it could reach them, the accessories of Adrien, Mona, and Marinette started to glow and create a barrier around all the kids. From that day Lord Hawk Moth swore to get all the children one day.

* * *

 _So the rein of the evil lord continued. It brought darkness over the town. It made the hearts of the people cold, bitter, not at all like themselves. Even anyone with a creative heart and mind became heartless. Only those with a strong enough will were able to stay kindhearted other than mage children. But you didn't have to be the child of a mage to be born one._

 _Every now-and-then a child would be born as a mage. When they were a week or two old they would be taken away from their parents by the children of the now gone mages, only to see each other again secretly. Because they were the only things that could take down Hawk Moth-they refused to call him lord-Marinette, Adrien, and Mona were appointed the leaders. They stole from the men of Hawk Moth and befriended all the kindhearted people left._

 _They became a famous organization called the Miraculous Rebels of Magic, the MRoM. Marinette had the power of Creation. She could bring anything to life, get any living thing to help her, heal people, and create anything out of anything. Adrien had the power of Destruction. He only used it for good but he could destroy things with a touch if he wanted to, fight with good skills, see in the dark, and destroy anything without even touching it. Mona had the power of Balance. She could create and destroy, use the light from the Sun and Moon, and she could fly._

 _The children of the MRoM knew that their parents weren't dead. When the akumas got them they were taken away to the palace of Lord Hawk Moth, transformed into his Shadow Slaves. Anyone who stood to rebel against the lord but weren't mage kids suffered the same fate the adult mages did._

 _Although they could go to the castle and defeat the lord, the three MRoM leaders didn't want to risk the lives of their friends. They told them when the time was right they would go and free the world of Hawk Moth. But they sadly had to keep a low profile. Anyone who had lost their warm hearts to the lord would happily give the children away to them so their kindness wouldn't bug them._

 _Born to a world with darkness ruling it, our hero's lives will continue their quest too free their parents._

* * *

 **15 Years Later**

A guard in silver and dark purple armor with a matching spear stood in front of an abandoned house, looking at the streets as he was on patrol. Behind the poorly boarded window the man stood in front of, three figures giggled, snickered, and choked back laughs.

"Look at that armor," The figure of a girl whispered. "Gonna be worth a lot," another girl figure whispered back. "It'll feed us and the others for a month," the last figure, a boy figure exclaimed in a whisper. The second girl figure looked up when the coast was clear and whistled lightly to two other figures, a boy and a girl, with rubber rope wrapped around their waist in tight knots.

They nodded as the girl jumped out a window. The tree figures turned back to their window just in time for the girl to fall slightly above the guard's head and tap him on the shoulder. The guard turned towards the girl but her rope brought her up as the boy did the same thing to the guard. When the guard turned his head back the girl was there, said hi, and jumped on him.

The boy that was helping her follow as younger and smaller kids joined in when they came out of their hiding spots. The three figures laughed as they came out of the building and watched as they stripped his armor off till he was in nothing but his undershirt, his boxers, and his socks. "Come on," the first girll figure said as she ran and lead the others away from the yelling man.

They ran till they reached their hideout till they set their loot down. The tree figures had been Marinette, Mona, and Adrien in their discuses. Before the man even got up they were already close to their hideout. There they all changed back into everyday clothing and made sure everyone was present. Then the armor was split to be traded for food and supplies.


	2. The Town And The Mourning

"Come on, Adrien," Mona said as she carried a pair of guard boots while in front of her Marinette carried a helmet in her hands while Adrien fell behind as he hauled a heavy chest plate. "You try carrying this thing around," he said as he struggled to keep it from falling out of his grasp."We're almost there," Marinette said as they rounded a corner. Adrien sighed in relief as he saw the familiar trade shop.

 _Mrs. Baleen's Trading Spot_ was a popular place for the leaders to get things for the others. She was one of the remaining kind people that survived the wave of darkness. Whenever they came to trade for goods she would tell them storied of before Lord Hawk Moth and the cold-heartedness while they looked around her many trinkets.

"Hello, children," Mrs. Baleen aid as they walked in. "Hi, Mrs. Baleen," Marinette said as they placed their loot on her counter. "What can we get that will be useful in exchange for this stuff?" The old lady examined the loot before looking at them with a smile. "A few grappling hooks, some books, a few baskets of fresh fruit, some barrels to hold water in, and a recipe book for simple meals. And a few bits."

The children grinned widely at the sounds of getting bits. Bits were coins that could buy many things that could help them. Mrs. Baleen asked them to place the armor in the clothing area while she got their things ready. When they came back there was a box full of several grappling hooks, and a few books. There was also a few baskets of fruit on the counter, next to it were three barrels for holding water.

As she handed them a book of recipes, she nodded to a wagon hitched to two horses. "You can borrow it so you can take this to your hideout but you must bring it back," she told them. The young leaders nodded as they snapped their fingers and the supplies was magically transported to the wagon. Before they left the shop keeper pushed three wooden boxes towards them.

"A gift to thank you three for your rebelliousness," she said as they looked inside them. Marinette gasped as she found a ladybug yo-yo, a sewing kit, a book to sketch her designs, and a bunch of beautiful fabrics in hers. Adrien found a book about fencing as Mrs. Baleen handed him a shiny fencing sword and its holster and a metal baton. Mona found a bunch of white throwing knives and some paints.

"Thank you," they said as they headed for the door. "Be careful with those," she told them. "I don't want you three to get into more trouble." They nodded as they left and hopped onto the drivers bench on the cart. Marinette pulled out a hat for Adrien and bonnets for her and Mona to hide their faces. With a glance at their things, Mona created a mirage around them to make it look like they were children taking their fathers crops to the market.

As Adrien drove, they made sure they kept their faces were hidden, especially when they passed guards. When they reached their hideout they immediately unloaded their stuff and placed them inside. When they were finished they sent the horses and the cart back to the shop while they headed inside. Their friends were cheering about how much stuff they had gotten from the armor.

"There's enough food her for a month!" A ten-year-old boy said as he pumped his fist in the air. "We'll feast like kings and queens!" A toddler girl said as she jumped up and down while clapping her hands. The leaders laughed at their friends eagerness but it died down when they remembered tomorrow. It was the day most of their parents were taken from them. The Day of Mourning.

This was the only day that the children of the mages cried. Any other day if they were hurt they didn't cry. When someone saw this they would ask the same question. _Why don't you cry in pain?_ they would ask. _Because nothing hurts more than the lost of my parents,_ they would answer.

On that day they would all cry as they went from the parents of the eldest to the parents of the youngest. The children would give their parents a gift in front of the tombstones they made for them in a place in the woods. The last ones to get their gifts were the parents of the leaders. Everyone would place gifts for them and every year Adrien, Marinette, and Mona were there long after the rest left.

At midnight, when it was no longer The Day of the Mourning, they would all stop crying and go back to how they were for another year.

That night they really did feast like royalty. They had cooked a few turkey, made tomato soup, and drank some fresh, sugary lemonade. When dinner was over the leaders retreated to the bedroom they shared. Since there were so many young mages and so little room, many had to share. The leaders did their best to separate the boys from the girls, but for them there was no escape.

That was a problem. Marinette had fallen in love with Adrien because he was so generous, so sweet, so selfless, so...handsome. For Adrien he had fallen for Marinette because of her bravery, loyalty, intelligence, determination, and creativity. He just thought it made her more beautiful. But he was better at hiding his feelings. Meanwhile Marinette always screwed up whenever he complimented her or eyen gave her a certain look.

Then there was Mona, in the middle of it all. They would always come to her, telling her their feelings and to keep what they say a secret. She kept it all to herself, but it was impossible to play matchmaker with the two. If they even gave the slightest touch on accident they would automatically go into blathers of apologies.

Even once when Marinette was talking to Mona in their room alone about it, Marinette just happened to open the door for him then automatically slammed it into his face before he could even speak or look at her. Mona knew it was hopeless, but she just couldn't stop herself.

But tonight they were just happy they could give their friends a good enough meal. As the girls waited for Adrien to finish washing himself off and pour more clean water in the bath Marinette sketched some outfits. Meanwhile Mona had painted a target on the farthest wall from their beds and threw her new knives at it.

Adrien came out of the bathing room in lose shorts and shirt, drying his hair with a towel. Marinette stared at him without being noticed then got up to go clean herself. When she stepped inside she saw that Adrien had filled the metal, rusty tub up to the precise amount of water she liked in her bath and made a mini fire next to it to warm it a bit. She smiled at him knowing her best.

After a good thirty minuets she gout out, dried herself off, slipped on a nightgown as long as her knees with thin straps and a pale pink and changed the water in the tub, she stepped out and walked to her bed, her hair lose and brushing her shoulders with each step. Her bed was right between Adrien's and Mona's, and she always was afraid of being close to Adrien at times like these.

Adrien was lying on his bed, his head propped up by a pillow, and reading his fencing book. Mona emerged from the bating room after a while with her hair wrapped in a towel. When she reached her bed she pulled it off and threw it onto a nearby chair. With a sigh the girl flopped on her back onto the bed. A few silent moments passed between the leaders till the town bell chimed ten in the evening.

They walked down the stairs together with Mona holding a lit lantern towards the bottom floor, where the youngest children slept. Toddlers were on the floor playing with their old toys, while some were on the bunk beds talking. Babies giggled, cried, yawned, or slept in their cradles. Marinette clapped her hands three times to get their attention. "Alright everybody, bedtime," she said in a mother-like voice.

At the news many groaned as they got up, but some just stayed put until Marinette shooed them to their beds. Adrien smiled as she did so. She was a great mother figure and it was another reason why he liked her. The leaders ushered them to bed and Adrien pulled out a slightly thick book. It was a book of fairy tales by the Grimm Brothers.

He turned to the next story they were gonna read and everyone went quiet as he read Snow White. When he was done some kids were still up, so Mona sang 'Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star' to them as they made sure they were tucked nicely in bed. When they were sure everyone was asleep, they blew out the candles in the room except for the lantern Mona held and left.

As they walked back to their room, a few of the older mages walked back to their rooms to sleep while some who were outside looking in the forest for food hurried back in, not wanting to be out past curfew. Before they cold go to bed, they checked with their lead guards, Kim and Ivan, to see if the guards were at their post. Then they checked with Max, who was in charge of attendance, if everyone was inside.

When they were sure everything was okay, they headed to their room. They were not being overprotective, they were being cautious. Hawk Moth was serious about his threat. It hasn't happened yet, but when the mages turn eighteen, they will become adults, and vulnerable to his powers. Then there were the guards, who had their orders to kill any young mages on sight.

When they reached their room, Mona closed the door and placed her lantern on her nightstand. They each got under the covers, said goodnight, and blew out their lights, being covered in total darkness.

* * *

The next morning, when the clock struck eight, Adrien woke to crying. He sat up in his bed, rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and looked over to Marinette's bed. She was lying down, from her shoulders down covered in her sheets, facing away from him. He remembered what the date was and felt like crying himself. He walked over to Marinette's bed and sat down next to her.

He put a hand on her bare shoulder and let a tear fall down onto it, causing her to sit up. Her eyes were red and puffy from sobbing, and tears streaked her freckled cheeks. She pointed towards the bathroom, and when he looked, the door was closed, but Adrien could still hear Mona vomiting and softly crying.

Adrien couldn't hold them back anymore. He burst into tears and, without thinking, wrapped his arms around Marinette. He felt her freeze for a minuet but she returned it, causing them to be pushed closer together, and they sobbed in unison.

* * *

When they were sure everyone was gathered in the foyer, the leaders nodded to each other. They were all dressed in black, and everyone held at least one gift. Those who lost parents held two, while those who had to be taken away from their family for safety held one. Adrien, Mona, and Marinette said a word in unison and they were soon standing in front of a bunch of tombstones. All at once the sobs started

They went from eldest to youngest, and whenever a gift was placed on a parents tombstone or tombstones, the children wound get down on their knees, pressed their hands together, and pray to their parents to stay strong. Then there was the leaders parents. When everyone was done giving their gifts, they left the leaders to talk with their parents alone, teleporting themselves back while sobbing.

Mona was the first to. She placed a paper flower headpiece painted different colors on her mother's tombstone, and a poem on her father's. When she finished speaking to them, she left, leaving Marinette and Adrien alone. As Adrien placed a necklace around his mother's tombstone, Marinette wrapped a colorful shawl around her mothers that she made herself and a hat on her father's.

When they were done speaking to their parents they just sat there in silence. "That's a pretty shawl and hat," Adrien finally said. Marinette was stunned for a minuet but quickly recovered. "Th-thank you." She looked at the necklace Adrien had placed and asked him where he got it. "Mrs. Baleen gave it to me," he replied. "Thanks," Marinette said again. "For what?" "For comforting me when you woke."

"Oh." Adrien scratched the back of his head, nervous. He got up and held a hand out to her. "No problem. You comforted me and I comforted you. Lets get going." Marinette hesitantly took his hand and he pulled her to her feet. He said the spell and soon they were back in the foyer. The sound of crying filled every hall.

They cried too as they made their way to their room. It was noon and many were having lunch, crying on their food. But many of the young mages liked to be alone on that day or surrounded by certain people so they either ate alone somewhere, or ate in their room, while a few ate in the dining hall, mostly the ones with families.

They never let go of the other's hand. When they entered the room, all they found was a note from Mona saying she was going to eat and stay with her best friends the entire day until tomorrow morning. They noticed that she had brought them still warm food. Some chicken, mashed potatoes, and green peas mixed with black peas were on their plates while some of last nights lemonade was poured into two cups for them.

It wasn't unusual for black eyed peas to be a part of their meal. Some people believe that for every one you eat, the more lucky you'll be. They ate across from each other in silence, with occasional tears and sneaking a few glances at each other. When his plate was empty, all Adrien did was stare at it as he cried. He had put his hands in his lap and Marinette took it from him and placed it on the nightstand. He didn't look up, only cried quietly as he looked at his hands in his lap, one on each leg.

What happened next astonished him. His left hand was entwined with Marinette's right, and her head was on his shoulder. He heard her gasp softly between silent sobs. He decided to comfort her more. He took his hand out of her's, wrapped it around her, an entwined his right hand with her left. He hugged her close, their foreheads touching. He wanted to show her that he was here for her in another way.

He slowly turned his head, and planted a kiss on her forehead. Marinette gasped silently but returned it by kissing him on the cheek. He smiled as they stayed there for the rest of the day, not getting up to eat dinner, and falling asleep lying down next to each other, still holding hands and foreheads touching.


End file.
